Who is the best? Sakura or Karin should i finish
by narutoqueen4
Summary: This fanfic is on pause i will get back to it if you guys like it.  I'm still now sure what to write so your comments/ reviews will be of much help. : This is about Sakura and Karin trying to show Sasuke that they love him. DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN NARUTO!
1. Chapter 1

One day Sasuke was walking while wondering about something when he tripped into the river. "Um are you ok sir? What?? Oh SASUKE KUN." ***Hugs* "**Can't breathe Karin get off." ***Shoves*** "Ow Sasuke. Why are you crying??." Asked Karin. "I'M NOT, I'M THINKING."

"Oh ok then let me take you out for something to eat." Sasuke sighed, "Oh um Karin I can't." "Why?" "I meeting someone....." "…....Who?" "That is none of your concern."

Back at Sakura's house.

"Naruto are you done making the Ramen yet? " "Nope I well..." …. "...What is it now? ***Shocked*** NARUTO I TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES NOT TO EAT 10 CUPS OF RAMEN.........!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Sorry Sakura but I couldn't help myself. Please forgive me." "Fine on 1 condition." "Yes anything."

"Ok Naruto you have to get Sasuke to love me and find him." ***Stares intensely* **

Sasuke's house**- "**Where are you Sasuke?" asked Naruto nervously. "Naruto? The Nine Tails?" asked Karin in a shy voice. "Yes I guess but have you seen Sasuke?" "No he didn't come home yet that is why I'm waiting here. But I think I know where you might find him." "Where?" "By the water."

By the water where Karin found Sasuke crying-

"Sasuke what are you doing in the rain?" Asked Naruto in a quiet voice. "I'm going to be leaving with someone soon because I need to get powerful and after that I will fight you." "You can't leave Sakura wants you to love. …. Please don't leave." "I have to." ***Punches and starts intensely***


	2. Chapter 2

When Naruto finally reached Sasuke, he knew that Sasuke wouldn't listen to him, so he walked over worriedly until he was right him. Sasuke didn't even look at him. But Naruto started talking about different things. Sasuke seemed to be listening because he wore that annoying look he wears when someone annoys him. So Naruto stopped for a short while. "Naruto I know why your here. You want the ramen at Sakura's house but you ate around 10 cups, so you were sent to make me like Sakura." Said Sasuke without care. "Wow you really do know me well. But I was going to ask you that later." After that little chat they both agreed to go to eat ramen but Naruto's paying.

**Back at Sakura's house**

"What is taking Naruto so long? ***Sigh* **I guess I'll go walk around the village in the mean time." While Sakura was walking around the village she saw someone sitting on the bench where she ate her lunch during her academy days. When she when over the talk to the young girl she stopped suddenly. Then the girl turned and looked at Sakura. "Your that girl who I saw walking through town when that explosion happened. What's your name?" "My name is Karin. I'm part of team Hawk. Oh ya Sasuke's mine" ***GRRRR*** "Sasuke is MINE no yours Karin." ***Punch*** "Your going down Sakura. Die!!!!!!" Punches wildly at Sakura and Sakura strikes back just as hard.

Meanwhile back at Ichiraku Naruto just finished his 10th bowl of ramen and Sasuke is day dreaming back to when he was young. But Sasuke was quickly taking distracted by Naruto laugh. When Sasuke looked Naruto was having a chat with the ramen shop owners. Then Naruto and Sasuke felt this strange feeling. Then sasuke and naruto started racing toward this strange feeling they had and noticed two figures fighting. They both decided to hide and watch the battle from a safe distance. Karin and Sakura in though, "this is taking longer that I thought. She's good but I will win."

"Why you, you jerk! Cha!"

"Well you missed me. But wait! I have to ask you something."

"What do you want?"

Karin started telling Sakura why she love Sasuke and how someone is ruining

it. Sakura is sort of sympathetic toward Karin so they though it would be good to postpone there there fight to another time. Sakura and Karin start jumping through the trees. When all of a sudden Karin stopped.

"I sense something strong ahead, wait. Around eight people."

Sakura look at Karin admiringly, but started thing out a plan Karin was also sensing two other people but she didn't say anything. Then they started on there way. After a long while that saw this bright light. They knew by this time that they were closing in on the enemy. Sakura and Karin saw 8 people and 2 figures but they couldn't see the 2 figures because they were too high up. So they quietly transported to the ground and hid behind a large bush.

"Well Madara we did good? We got the 9 tailed jinchuuriki and Sasuke Uchiha. Can we eat them when there dead?" "Yes Zetsu but now is not the time. There is a place right by here were we can look....

"I would like to experiment on them or see how the body works so if they tried to run we could stop them." Said a strange voice. Madara turned when the figure came out of the bush to show his face. Madara looked unfazed as the figure slowly revealed to be Kabuto or Kabumaru.

Sakura and Karin are looking at each in shock that Kabuto is here. When they turned there head they notice the Kisame and Zetsu moved the other figures.

"I let you join me but those two are off limits!! If you go near either of them, I will kill you on the spot!", Said Madara harshly.

Kabuto then started heading off towards the hideout. Then Karin and Sakura both tried to stay out of

sight, but before they could blink, they were right next to Madara. Sakura dazed quickly tried to punch Madara to see if she might be able to confuse him to give Karin an opening to either run or immobilize someone. But she went flying but before she smashed into the ground Madara grabbed her and put her next to Karin. Madara then started saying that he won't attack or kill them, but he wanted to talk and and ask them some questions. He started walking away hypnotized, Karin and Sakura followed but they were making an escape plan. Karin knew that if they tried to escape, Madara or Zetsu would stop them.

Without looking at them he asked then if they were hungry. Before Sakura could answer Karin said yes. So Madara led them through two different corridors before finally making it to a large room with a large table in the middle and the table had two large chairs on either end of the table. He pointed to one end of the table. Both walked to the chairs they were kind of assigned to.

As soon as Madara came he left. Sakura turned to Karin, not showing what she was really feeling asking Karin who the 2 figures were. But Karin said that she didn't know. Just then Sakura said that Karin shouldn't lie to her and Karin said that it was Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura started saying something but some orange hair person came in.

Karin and Sakura both looked at each other then back at the mystery person then realized that it was one of the 6 paths of Pain.

He started walking closer to reveal what he was holding. Sakura asked Pain what he was doing there (one of the obvious was that he was bringing the food) but without listening thought that maybe Kabuto or Madara used a genjutsu or something.

Pain walked out silently, then Madara walked in and started talking to them. But Karin and Sakura tried ignoring the questions about Naruto and Sasuke. Until he decided to bad mouth Sasuke and Naruto. Sakura and Karin both went full force. Madara pushed both into the wall and told them that they needed to calm down. He also told them that they will see them later. Madara then started saying that they needed to join the Akatsuki and if they want Naruto and Sasuke to be released. Without full planning they agreed and went to there living quarters with there new robes.

Karin stated wondering if she should tell Sakura the truth or not. But Karin decided that she wasn't going to tell her but Karin told Sakura that she was going to walk around. Sakura didn't realize that Karin was up to something. After Karin left she was met by Madara.

"Well Karin, you pulled off an interesting stunt back there. We are meeting Sasuke in the underground hideout. WE will leave Sakura and Naruto here for the time being. I made sure they couldn't leave."

Karin looked at Madara then at the figure in front of them. Karin knew as soon as she saw the figure that it was Sasuke.

"Sasuke how's your new eyes working out for you?"

"I feel a lot more power now Madara."

They all went in to the meeting room and started planning.

**Back in the hideout up ground**

Sakura sat on the bed looking at an old photo of Team 7 (with Sasuke). While looking at she thought about the past up to this point in time.


End file.
